The 125th annual Hunger Games
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: It has been 50 years since the rebellion was over but after president Paylor was killed the games returned and it is the 5th quater quell .For the occasion 2 girls and 2 boys will be reaped from each district. But this isnt like the second quater quell.SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE. *CLOSED* please check it out :)
1. CLOSED! TRIBUTE LIST

OKAY OFFCAIL LIST OF TRIBUTES! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME A TRIBUTE DISTRICT REAPINGS COMING SOON!

SPONSER FORM-

One Review- A Match (small things. NOT WATER OR FOOD)

Two Reviews-Water bottle, Bread. (bigger NOT WEAPONS)

Five Reviews- A knife, extra jacket (big things)

Favorite Story- Jacket, Weapon of choice 'NO LIGHTSAVERS OR GUNS'!

Follow Story- Jacket, Food (not a lot), Water

Answer these Questions

1. WHO PLAYS CATO?

2. NAME ALL FOUR CAREERS OF THE 74th HUNGER GAMES?

3. HOW OLD IS PRIM IN THE HUNGER GAMES?

4. WHO SINGS SAFE AND SOUND AND EYES OPEN ON THE SOUNDTRACK?

5. HOW OLD IS Katniss Everdeen IN THE HUNGER GAMES?

6. WHAT IS PEETA'S LAST NAME?

7. WHERE IS THE CAPITOL LOCATED?

8. WHO IS CASHMERE'S TWIN?

9. WHAT IS GALE'S NICKNAME FOR Katniss?

10. IN THE CAPITOL WHAT IS Katniss' NICKNAME?

11. WHAT DOES THE CAREERS CALL PEETA?

12. WHO GAVE Katniss THE MOCKINGJAY PIN IN THE BOOK?

13. HOW DID Katniss' FATHER Die?

14. WHERE IS RUE FROM?

15. HOW OLD IS RUE?

16. WHO PLAYS GALE?

17. WHAT IS GALE'S LAST NAME?

18. WHO IS Cato's DISTRICT PARTNER?

19. WHO IS THE DISTRICT 12 ESCORT?

20. WHAT WEAPON DOES KATNISS USE?

ANSWERING THESE QUESTIONS REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING GETS YOU THE FOLLOWING (only One)

•BODY ARMOR

•REALLY BIG MEDICENE

•WEAPONS SWORDS, TRIDENTS, AXE

•FULL MEALS

SO THERE IT IS ENJOY AND READ THE REAPINGS SOON.

District one

Male- River Glam (15)

Female- Rosemarie Thomas (16)

Male- Swiss Rose (17)

Female- Champagne Glass (17)

District two-

Female- Devlon Deuvon (16)

Male- Asher (aka Ash) Monroe (18)

Female- Naya Lessin (17)

Male- Nolan Slate(18)

District three-

Male- Sayer Colemon (17)

Female- Ember Ashes (14)

Male- Cryptic Defrag (13)

Female-Sprite Winters (12)

District four-

Male-Billy Rogers (16)

Female- Amber Miles (16)

Male- Fitch Cutler (18)

Female-Agugia Azal (15)

District 5-

Female-Nava Dessener (15)

Male- Fabian Kayne (18)

Female- Yernet Medock (14)

Male- Gladdius Meckhorne (15)

District 6-

Female- Lora Ivory (16)

Male- Bryn Thatch (15)

Female- Lander Railings (14)

Male- Track Deckman (15)

District 7-

Female- Rouge Taylor ( 17)

Male- Troy Leven (17)

Female- Syria Benkham (17)

Male- Sparrow Mason (18)

District 8-

Female- Leighton Mathers (18)

Male- Max Jones (18)

Female- Carmen Caldur (18)

Male- Spinner Pinstripe (16)

District 9-

Female- Bianca Marin (18)

Male- Killian Edwards (18)

Female- Leilana Patella (18)

Male- Kai Skelton (12)

District 10-

Female- Adeline 'Addie' Hanran (15)

Male-Aries Browning (14)

Female- Hestia Fezz (12)

Male- Colten 'Coley' Harnan (14)

District 11-

Female- Icarusa Madell (16)

Male- Vinegar (Vin) Grapevine (12)

Female -myriel Castoa (15)

Male- Lawrence Mcvitty (13)

District 12-

Female- Kat Powers (17)

Male- Lance Howe (18)

Female- Paisley Dust (17)

Male- Daniel Coal Jr. (16)


	2. DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS

Here is chapter one this is going to be a bit different from my other writing not sure if it will stay like that but its an experiment. Okay so wont be that long i mean its a reaping and i want to get through the reapings faster. Thanks for eveyone who submitted. And OMG I SAW THE NEW PERCY JACKSON TRAILER! To all who did not know LEVEN RAMBIN (Glimmer!) GOT CASTED AS CLARISE (spelt that wrong) daughter of Ares demi god of war! AND I WAS MAD THAT ALEXANDER Ludwig WAS NOT IN THE GROWNUPS 2 TRAILER! Anyway here we go. I did have to tweek a few things though and sponser sheet is up BUT DO NOT try to get your sponsers now. WAIT! Anyway on with the reapings.

The whole district is here. Waiting in anticipation on who will be chosen for the Quarter Quell its always more interesting in the career districts.

The careers are usually massive boys who look like they could snap a neck without a second thought. Girls either so drop dead gorgeous or they are so vicious they will send you running.

District Ones escort Samara Elles walks on stage and taps the microphone and it blasts feedback throughout the square.

Samara's dark red lips pulled back into a smile. Her hair is perfectly curled and golden as every year and she scans the crowd briefly before speaking.

"Hello, and Happy Hunger Games" she tells the crowd of children all ages and who look like wave of rainbow.

"Welcome to the reapings for the 125th annual hunger games. As you already know 2 females and 2 males will be reaped for the games. As usual ladies first." Samara says.

She walks over to the girls glass bowl and digs her hand deep down into the filled bowl pulling out two slips of paper.

"Our first female tribute is..." Samara opens the first white slip of paper and smiles getting ready to read the name."

"Hannahly Payne!" She announces.

Hannahly Payne is a small brunette about the age of thirteen with a bright pink streak down her hair and striking green eyes. She doesnt seem shocked or worried.

"Are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" A blonde girl announces and makes her way to the stage. The young girl seems about 17 and has long blonde locks that go to her mid back. She is wearing a cream colored dress with gold sparkles on her shoulders and above her chest.

Once on stage her pink lips pull into a big smile and show off her perfectly white teeth.

"Whats your name?"

"Champagne Glass" The blonde says and keeps smiling at the cameras. No doubt that she is full of herself. The crowd claps and a few people cheer she must be popular.

Samara takes the other piece of paper and reads the next name.

"Rosemarie Thomas" she says.

Rosemarie. The name belongs to a dark haired teenage girl with freckled cheeks and dark gray eyes who starts crying a little and no one volunteers.

Rosemarie and Champagne stand next to each other on the stage as Samara picks out the next two slips of paper.

"River Glam!"

The boy in the crowd looks more shocked than scared he doesn't seemed frightened. He has messy brown hair, brown eyes and he is pretty muscular.

River a bit cocky as he comes up on stage and smiles directly to the cameras, his hands in his front pocket of his jeans.

"Now for our last tribute!" Samara announces and pulls the black tape off of the slip to open it.

"Gliss Rose!"

The female tribute Champagne looks shocked and looks sympathetically at the boy. Her boyfriend.

Just seconds later a boy identical to the one who was reaped volunteers. Blonde, with hazel eyes muscular tall. He is a fighter.

When he reaches the stage Samara asks for his name. "Swiss Rose" he answers with a grin. They are brothers Gliss, and Swiss.

"Well everybody lets have a big round of applause for this years tributes. Champagne Glass, Rosemarie Thomas, River Glam, and Swiss Rose." Samara announces and there is.

The tributes enter the justice building. The two boys smiling at the event that just had taken place and Champagne pleased with herself but Rosemarie shocked and scared of what will happen next.

Okay thats DISTRICT ONE! DISTRICT TWO AND THREE COMING TOMORROW! No flaming and I hope you liked it. Please review let me know what you think and I'm sorry if I misspelt your tributes name. Sorry that its a little short but its a reaping what do you expect. So REVIEW!


	3. DISTRICT TWO REAPINGS

Okay chapter two people! Review and enjoy and also might be short cause hello its a reaping.

Isabella walks out on stage happy to get this over with. She looks normal. Night black sleek long hair, green eyes just ready to call the tributes and head back home so she can get another daily manicure.

"Hello and welcome to the reapings for the Quater Quell." She says with a fake smile. "Now lets get to out tributes shall we?"

Isabella walks over her black boot heels clinking on the marble floor of the stage.

She digs her hand in the female bowl and walks back to the microphone.

"Alice Cormier" Alice Cormier a tiny red headed girl covered in freckles.

Just seconds after she was chosen a girl about the age of 16 volunteers. She is tall, has dark brown long hair, and gray- blue eyes and looks confident as ever.

When she gets up on the stage and gives a toothy grin she gives them her name. Devlin Douvon.

Now for the next girl. "Emma Dayson" and not even seconds later another volunteer.

A tall, slim,brunette, with blue eyes walks up to the stage. Looking a bit pleased with herself

When Isabella asks for her name she says. "Naya Lessin."

Both girls seem strong and confident and both volunteers! Its not rare though coming from a career district.

"Now for the boys" she announces in her capitol accent.

Isabella reads the name clearly into the microphone still hard to understand with her accent.

"Andrew Malis" and again another volunteer.

The boy who volunteers is a very tall blonde boy around the age of 18. He seems a bit confident with volunteering and happy about it to. A lot of the girls in the crowd smile and wave.

"Whats your name?"

"Asher Monroe. But I go as Ash" he tells every one.

"And Finally for our last tribute. Taylor Moreson"

Taylor is a short boy with dark brown hair and no one seams too pleased. "I volunteer!" A boy announces from the crowd.

The boy is tall and has dark brown almost black spiky hair and the girls seem to love him. Once on stage he smiles showing off his white teeth. He seems very pleased with himself on volunteering. He obviously has no relation to the boy chosen so he volunteered just to go in.

"Well everybody here you have it our four tributes all volunteers from district 2!"

The tributes all walk into the justice building giving each other smiles and smirks. A career alliance already in progress.

AN okay sorry that these are short but they are reapings and if we want to get to the story i cant do that. I have 48 tributes in all i cant go do all back stories we can save that info for the interviews but i cant make 48 backstories that just isnt realistic if we want arena! So district 3 coming soon.


	4. DISTRICT 3 REAPINGS!

Okay so this no pov for a person in the story is reapings only them i will be this is reapings ONLY. Then it will be tribute pov. So DON'T CONPLAIN. Anyway here is three. And also these are hard to write because hello I HAVE 48 PEOPLE!

So review and enjoy. Also im listening to the harlem shake while writing this :) also sorry for the long wait I have been busy.

Alicia Mariyn the pink haired small petite woman of the district 3 escort walks up to the microphone and taps it with a finger covered in a black glove made of lace.

Her bright pink lips pull into a bright smile. "Welcome everyone to the 125th Hunger Games. Now time has come to pick this years tributes" Alicia says with a even bigger smile.

The escort walks over her dark purple peep toe clinking the dark wood floor of the stage.

Her hand digs deep into the bowl full of silver slips and digs two out of the bottom.

"The first female tribute is... Sprite Winters"

Sprite Winters. A very young blonde little girl with a red lolly pop in her mouth. She doesn't seem so surprised.

Diamond Winters the victor of the 113th Hunger Games is on stage right now in a seat next to the mayor for her mentoring occupation only and looks shocked but tried to hide it. Her daughter is Sprite.

The little blonde twelve year old makes her way up to the stage one hand by her side the other holding the snow white paper stick of the cherry lollypop.

The crowd seems displeased and always is when someone this young is chosen. "And our next tribute is..."

Alicia removes the black tape on the silver piece of paper that hides the name inside.

"Ember Ashes" The name booms through the square.

The name Ember Ashes. It belongs to a young girl just barely over five feet with coppery colored hair at collarbone length, her skin is pale white and she has very dark purple bags under her eyes. She gives hint of being a pyro very rare in district three.

The young girl who cannot be older than 14 makes her way to the stage. She stands right next to her fellow tribute and you can see such a difference in the pair.

"Now for the boys!"

"Sawyer Coleman!"

Sawyer Coleman. A 17 year old blonde tall boy. Who looks like he is from district one. He seems handsome and charming as he makes his way to the stage.

He takes his place on the right side of the stage. Sawyer, Ember and Sprite all waiting for their last district partner.

"Cryptic Defrag"

Cryptic is a very young boy maybe five feet tall. He isn't so good looking and looks very nervous. Cryptic's hand are shaky as he stands on the stage looking into the capitol's jet black cameras.

"Well there you have it! This years tributes now Happy Hunger Games and best luck to this years district 3 tributes!" Alicia announces with a very big grin.

Well this years tributes seem so different from each other. The Charmer, The Young, The nervous, and Pyro.

OKAY FOUR IS IN PROGRESS PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. DISTRICT FOUR REAPINGS

Okay so im on vacation so that means more reapings! So well enjoy REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS ON THE TRIBUTES AND HOPE YOU LIKE! Also i had to tweek things sorry :/

The fresh smell of the salty sea water fills the air. The sun beating down on the population of the district. The seagulls in the distance.

Samuel Odair 21 year old grandson of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. The son of Ky Odair, Finnick and Annie's son who is now 50 years old who is releaved of mentoring to take care of his 73 year old mother.

Samuel sits on the stage in faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He is not a new victor, he won seven years ago at the age of fourteen like the famous Finnick Odair and like his father who also won at slouches down in his chair and runs his hand through his blonde waves, his green eyes on the bright blue sky. Its his second year mentoring.

Hala Waves walks onto the pale blue stage wearing black spiked heels and a bright and flowered summer dress.

"Well welcome district four. Yet again its another year to pick our new tributes" she says with a very wide smile and adjusting the bright red flower in her hair.

"As always lets start with the girls"

Samuel straitens in his chair and looks a little worried. Its his sister Allyson's last year of being reaped or not.

Hala digs her hand deep in the clear glass bowl her hands come out grasping two pale blue slips.

She quickly walks over to the podium to speak. "Lucy Hannalis"

Lucy Hannalis is a very young girl who looks into mid space. The poor little girl is blind.

"I volunteer!" A girl announces.

She has striking features and long brown wavy hair with a famous pair of district 4 green eyes.

The girl makes her way to the stage and the crowd applauses.

"Whats your name?" Hala asks her.

"Agigia Azul" she answers and now waits for the name of her district partners.

"Next is... Hannah Miles!"

Hannah Miles stands right next to a girl identical to her looking shocked. "I volunteer!" The girl right next to her announces.

Both are blonde and pretty but the one who volunteered looks scared put of her mind.

Once on stage and asked for her name she says "Amber Miles".

She looks around a bit nervously and Samuel behind her gives her a sympathetic look.

"Now for the boys"

"Curtis Jones!"

Just seconds later a boy volunteers.

The boy who volunteered has light brown spiky hair and all the girls stop to stare and gawk at him. He seems to be a pretty popular boy and about 18.

When asked for his name he tells them 'Fitch Culter'.

"Now for our last tribute for this years games"

"Billy Roger!"

When the name is announced the girl Amber whips her head into the direction of the 16 year old boys with worried eyes. They must be friends.

He comes up to the stage. He has dark blonde hair and blue eyes and doesnt seem worried.

"Lets have a big applause for this years tributes!"

The crowd does and the tributes head into the building. Reactions so simple but different from each others. Frightened, determined, happy, relieved.

Okay five is in the works...SO REVIEW!


	6. DISTRICT 5 REAPINGS!

Here is five. Oh also the tributes history will come out in when there families visit them before they go to the capitol and well uh enjoy review and im sorry that they arnt that detailed. Oh whats with all the volunteers from the outer districts? Why? Does NOT insure your tributes life cause your popular 'kay getting that out there because its getting annoying writing I volunteer every time some one gets chosen also i have to make up a bunch of people! And do you know how hard that is to make up random crazy names that doesn't sound like a rip off of the books ! Seriously aint easy!

The fresh breeze rushes through district five and it brings a smile to Lola Trankis the district five escort for three years now.

The crowd is filled the a majority of red heads or brunnettes.

"Happy Hunger Games district five! Another exciting year! Now lets get started shall we"

Lola walks right over the silver wood stage to the girls glass bowl filled with black slips. At first hesitantly she waves her hand on the top of the bowl but quickly dives in picking out two perfectly folded, closed and sealed slips of paper.

She walks back over to her podium her purple lips in a smile.

(AN: so this is taken from what the creator wrote and i liked it very much so I wanted to incorporate it)

Reaping- Nava stood in the corner, her hands hanging limp. Suddenly, Ella grasped her hand tightly, and Nava held it back just as tightly. Nava snuck a peak at her sister, who was staring solemnly at the mayor, then turned back to face forward. She waited patiently, waiting. She was not hoping for her own safety, rather, for her friend's safety. She couldn't bear watching Ella or Ivy die in the Games..."Ella Thatcher!" the escort read, and Nava gasped. She stumbled forward, holding Ella's hand like a lifeline.

"I volunteer!" she said clearly, and the heads in the crowd turned to her. Nava didn't care. She was faithful to her friends, and this was saving Ella's life. She climbed up to the stage, and the escort tried to shake her hand. But Nava stumbled to the microphone, and was surprised by the clear and steady voice that came. "For all those who might not want to ally with me because they think I'm sketchy, I have a message for them: I did not come to kill. I came to protect my friend. To honor her. And I will die bravely for her." Nava stepped back, sure what she just said would get her killed, but she didn't care. Her mother was looking at her from the crowd, tears poring down her face, but Nava knew that whenever that was happening, she had done something right.

(Okay now for the next tribute and back to my normal writing)

"Next, Mena Aken"

Mena Aken. A very young little girl of the age of twelve. No one seems pleased but no one ever does when someone that young is chosen knowing that the majority of careers will be from 14-18.

"I volunteer!" A brunette girl who cant be older than 14 announces.

Once the girl is on the stage she gently brushes her hands off on her baby blue dress then looks up just in time for Lola to ask the question of her name. "Yemet Medock".

"Now on with the boys"

Lola returns a few seconds later with the two black slips.

"Shrilec Carter!"

"I volunteer!" A brunette boy announces.

They obviously have no relation. The boy seems a little cocky with his hands in his front pockets and is wearing a very expensive leather jacket.

"And your name is...?"

"Fabian Kayne"

"Now for our last tribute!"

"Jacob Hether"

"I volunteer!" A boy announces. He is blonde but its obviously fake coloring and he is pretty tall for his age he looks about 14 despite his height.

He seems determined. Strange coming from district five but he is the only one who knows the real reason he is going into the games. To avenge his brother who died a few years ago.

"And your name is- " the escort asks him.

"Gladdius Meckhorn"

"Well crowd there you have it our four tributes from five for this years quarter quell! Now lets have a bug round of applause!"

The crowd claps and all the tributes turn to start their one way tickets to kill or be killed game that they are just the missing pieces in for this year games perfection.


	7. AN IMPORTANT

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry to say I cannot handle 48 tributes so I will be doing the syot differently. The first 24 tributes that are claimed by their owners get to remain in the games. The games will continue in 2-4 months due to I really need a laptop and I will change the readings so you guys will get to see in the heads of the tributes. Please check out my clato story beautiful darkness. Thanks and start responding so you can keep your tribute in the games!


	8. AN SUPER IMPORTANT

People are saying keep my tribute. Well who is your tribute? I don't have the information on who wrote what and I will not keep your tribute if you don't tell me who it is and if the spot it taken. I have to check but I will upload the official list soon. Also with the careers. I prefer them to be tough. Do you know how boring it is to write a career that doesn't do anything. If you'd like you can rewrite the tribute information and PM it to me. All you need is

Age

Name

District

Back up district

History

Hair color

Eye color

Height/weight

Body type

Skin color

Personality

Weapon

Preferred death

Preferred training score

Allies?

Romance?

Family

Reaped?

Outfits.(reaping,interview,chariots)

Celeb look alike

Family/friends

So let me know. Also if you just say keep my tribute no I won't because I for know who they are.


End file.
